CODE: ZERO
by CODE-ARK
Summary: Team 404 is always known to be 4 units group team who always does their job in silence, but what happen when there's actually fifth member in their group, especially if he is a human with mysterious history? Let's see how their life as they facing a new challenge in every of their mission.
1. Chapter 0

**(UPDATE: There's slight change and edit in here)**

* * *

**Life 0: -[REDACTED]-**

* * *

Somewhere, at a certain location, a group of 4 female figures were sneaking into the place in silence. Each of them is bringing their own specific weapon, with two of them have similar yet different gun. They are equipped with such weaponry in case of firefight can't be evaded. Their movement are effective and leave no unnecessary action that can be described as professional in their line of work. They were moving toward a locked door, waiting for a sec before the lock is off. Then, they began to infiltrate the place as being state in their mission's order.

These group is Team 404, also known as "Unknown" by anyone who know them due their nature of work. They are the best of the best in term of stealth and infiltration mission and they leave no trace of their involvement. These group is consist of 4 "renegade" T-Dolls, leads by UMP45 with the member are UMP9, considered as UMP45's sister, HK416, the Doll with expression that scream "no non-sense" and always try to be "perfect" in her work, and last but least is G11, the shortest Doll among them who looks like always tired and seems can sleep anywhere and anytime if she was allowed to, but she is still doing a good job in her work.

After entering the place for quite a while, they found the designed room of their objective, "Is this the place?" 9 asked when they found the door toward the room.

"Yes. The information we got stated that this room is where the server holed up," 45 said while preparing her device, "I'll hack into the computer, so please protect me until I'm done, okay?"

"Affirmative/Okay," 416 and 11 answered. They are positioning themselves near the entrance while 9 is standing by near her sister for precaution. Even if they are infiltrating the place without sounding the alarm, they need to be careful as they must not be discovered by their enemy. In the middle of it, 9 is asking something.

"Say… So far, we don't meet any problem in here, but what about him? He's alone and I wonder if he can do his work without any problem?" she asked with a bit worry on her expression.

"You didn't need to worry for that," 416 answered, "If he didn't, he won't be alive at very this moment and come with us. You are worrying useless thing."

"I know… but, this place is full of SF Dolls and he didn't bring much of equipment by himself too. Let's just say he got discovered, didn't that mean he is screwed up?"

"Considering his luck, it was unlikely to happen," 11 answered, "You're still remember, right? Last time when we though he was death after we can't contact him after the mission and he suddenly appear in our hideout, safe and sound while drinking cola?"

"Now you mention it… you're right," 9 agreed while remembering the memory back then, "It was one hell of stunt that no normal people would do. I can't blame that people would though he would die by something like that, however he is still alive afterward as if nothing happens to him."

"Can you two put your chat after the mission?" 416 said with stern expression, "You will make ourselves discovered!"

"I know, but didn't you also worry about him?" 9 asked.

"To be worrying about his wellbeing is waste of time. He will do his job and complete it. He won't screw up, but his tendency to show up in unexpected condition tend to make me annoyed for some reason."

"Alright, I'm done here," 45 said as she finished her job. The computer is showing an error message and some disturbance can be heard outside the place, "Now, it is up to those Griffin's Dolls now. Let's get out from this place."

"Affirmative/Okay…/Alright, let's get the hell out of this place!" everyone answered before they move out from the location. As the place were fall in chaos, they use this chance to sneak up and escape the place. They did meet few SF Dolls but they can handle it without problem. After quite a while, they have successfully escape from the location. They began to move back to their place, until 9 realizing something.

"Hey, did anyone see him? He knows our rendezvous point, right?" 9 asked.

"Now you mention it, I didn't see anywhere. 416, can you call him?" 45 said.

"Negative. There is no response from him," 416 answered as she tried to call the person in question.

"Is he got himself in trouble? Should we head back and help him?" 11 asked.

"There is no need for that," 416 answered, "He is not a fool to be caught in his action. In fact, I won't be surprise if he is suddenly appearing behind me—"

"Kept you waiting, huh?" a sudden voice behind her make her reflective point her gun behind her. However, she found a resistant on her gun's barrel when she tried to move it toward the sound's location. When she looks at it clearly, she found that her gun's barrel was being hold by someone's hand, effectively hold it on its location. She then looks at the person who hold her gun and know who is he.

"Zero!" 9 said as she seen the person, which called Zero by her, "There you are! Why didn't you call us back!?"

"Well, sorry about that," Zero apologize while let go 416's gun, "I almost got caught by this Elite Doll of SF and I got no choice but to be in total silence so I won't be discovered," this man who is talking is Zero, the fifth "unofficial" member of Team 404. He was known by many name, but he mostly refers as [ ], the "Blank". He is a young adult, probably in his mid-20 yet he is still pretty young in appearance. He has white hair with some black streaks and a scar at his neck, near his throat which have been covered by a black tape. Eve though he was called Zero by 9, it isn't his real name. His background and history is a total mystery, even among Team 404 and he was known by many alter-egos identity, so he can't be discovered easily and it goes perfectly with his line of work too.

"I see, then how about your job? Are you able to complete it?" 416 asked.

"Hey, relax," Zero answered in relax manner, "I got it covered. You should learn to take it easy or you might turn old—"

416 suddenly drew her weapon toward Zero and asked with terrifying expression, "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Zero answered immediately while putting his hands up, "Wait… why did you got angry when Doll can't get old— whoa! That's dangerous, 416!" he said while barely evade a shot from 416. While Zero tried to calming 416, the others look at them as if it was normal thing they do. For them, it was already a daily occurrence where Zero would tease or unintentionally getting 416 annoyed and she will answer him with a bullet to his face. So far, there's no accident happen around them, but Zero is still prefer to not evading bullets on daily basis, despite his carefree attitude.

"By the way, you did put the firework, didn't you?" 45 asked. As she asked, Zero didn't say anything except snapping his finger. Not long after that, the buildings they had infiltrated before was caught in several explosions, which turn the place into more chaos than before in matter of seconds. Everyone was witnessing his "works" in different though and expression.

"I though you just put the place in fire or something," 9 said with wry smile.

"That was one hell of explosion you cause…" 11 said while looks amaze.

"I hope it won't affect our result later…" 416 said while massaging her temple.

"Hah… Zero, come here," 45 said as Zero approach her. She then hit his head when he got near, "Next time, use smaller explosion."

"Yes ma'am," Zero said while massaging his head that got hit by 45.

"You better remember it," 45 said, "Alright, our job is end here, so let's go back to our home. Zero, don't forget to cook the dinner, okay?"

"Wait a freaking second, is it 9's turn now?" Zero said.

"Hold on, I thought it was 11's now!" 9 said.

"You should know I can't cook, right? Should it be 416's?"

"My turn is next week," 416 answered, "Zero, this time is your turn. Don't you try to pass your responsibility to the others."

"Dammit… I thought I can relax when we got back…" Zero mumbling while looks depressed. 45 can't help but to pat his back for sympathy. When 9 tried to cheer him up, they both end up got into argument, which was stopped by 416's "preparing to shoot" warning. 45 remind to hurry up so they can come back before the dinner.

Once again, Team 404 has completing their job with no trace left behind. Even if there are some shenanigans in the process, it was what make Team 404 and they will be done their job professionally without question. However, the future is still up ahead, and this is not their hardest job, yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thanks for waiting for new chapter as I was very busy IRL so I almost has no time to write anything. Anyway, for future chapters, the way how I write it will be like this chapter because I found I don't really comfortable with that style of writing on the previous chapter and also you can expected some short chapter later than long one too. Well, enough for information, let's start the story, shall we?  
**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 1: Another [REDACTED] Life**

* * *

"Ugh… morning, huh?" Zero said as he opens his eyes and got blinded by the light come from the opening of his room's window. After the last job, Team 404 is more or less have a lot of free time, almost like a holiday so Zero decides to sleep immediately after they have arrive on their secret base. Considering what he does back then, his "one-man" task, he was very exhausted and didn't have time to see their payment, which mostly already handled by either UMP sisters or 416, "Maybe 10 more minutes… wait, why my left hand feels heavy?" Zero looks at his left and found his hand was being occupied by certain T-doll. G11, or simply called 11 by members of the team, unless there's a need to call her full name, was sleeping peacefully on his left arm as her pillow. Zero knows that 11 is usually sleepy in most of situation, except when she needs to take thing serious, but there was no record of her sleep walking to anyone's room.

"Oi, 11, wake up," Zero tried to woke her up, not even bordered by her state of clothes, which only a one-piece dress, which she usually switches between this or her pajama. Even if T-doll looks like human and even have emotion like human being, they are still a machine and there's no need to feel flustered when one is sleeping with him. However, he also know well to not feel too comfortable with it as there's one doll in team that very much will punish him regardless of his reason, "Come on… if 416 see this, we will have problem in early morning," he keeps nudging her until she finally shows a reaction and slowly open her eyes.

"Uu… can I sleep 10 hours more?" G11 said half-sleepy.

"Normally people says 10 more minute… no! Wake up now or I don't have no choice to wake you up in my own way…" Zero said which immediately responded by 11 by wake up at the very seconds he said that. 11 have tastes his way of wake her up, which is dubbed as "Hellish Tickles" or "HT" for short and she was one of victim of it beside UMP sisters. For some reason, Zero was only once do that on 416 and last time she remember, 416 end up chasing him all around the place with a gun on her hand, "Good, you wake up."

"Of course I am. I don't want to experience HT again," G11 said as she yawning.

"Alright, then care to explain why are you sleeping in my room?" Zero asked.

"Huh? This isn't your room, this is—" G11 want to said before she realizes she wasn't in her and 416's room, but Zero's room. She was still remember that she take a leak in midnight and walk back toward her room, but probably due being half-sleep she was making a mistake and goes to his room, "Um… how did I end up here…?"

"Like hell I know that!" Zero answered, "Anyway, hurry and go back before 416 wake up. It will be disaster if she found you here with your current state."

"Ah… yeah, I can see that," she said while looking at her garment. Most of people will misunderstood the situation when they see a little girl in bed with a man. Even such an advance robot like her will surely make a wrong conclusion and depends on the personality that being "inputted" to their core, the reaction may be differ, but Zero knows how 416 will react and UMP sisters teasing will make it even worse, "Alright, I'll go now," she then stand up from the bed and walks toward the door before going out from the room.

"Hah… I though it may be a problem in an early morning," Zero said before tried to return to sleep, but suddenly his room's door is swing open with a loud sound followed behind, "What the hell! Who the hell—" he want to yell at whoever crash at his door, but he suddenly froze up when he saw who was on the door. It was 416, still in her pajama bringing a gun on her hand and her angry red face is more or less telling Zero that he was "f*cked up", "Um… 416, whatever you're angry about, I can explain—"

"No need to explain," she said as she slowly walks toward him, "just stay there and let me put a hole in your body."

"How about… no?" he said before he immediately jumps back from his bed toward the window and crash to the outside, before 416 able to make some holes on his body.

"Come back here!"

* * *

**Later, at dining table**

"Hahahaha…! To think you will react like that!" UMP9 said as she laughing over the previous event unfold on their place. 416 is still with her red face eating her breakfast while in front of her Zero is also eating his breakfast, while his state is more or less okay from how some leaves are stuck on his messy hair, "but seriously, 416. You know well that Zero won't ever do anything to us despite our human-like body. Why are you so angry when you found him sleep with 11?"

"Ugh… it's not like we really sleeping together there," he mumbled.

"I-It just I found it was appropriate, even if I know well he won't do anything! Besides, I-I must make sure he always on his best condition because I want him to be perfect like me," HK416 said with little stumper.

"Right…" 9 said seems not really belief 416's reason. She knows that 416 put "special" attention toward Zero ever since THAT mission, but who knows what is in her actual mind. However, 9 found it was interesting so she just watches it from side line.

"Alright, enough for the morning comedy," 45 says which gains a groan from both Zero and 416, "After the breakfast, we will discuss the next mission."

"Another one? This fast?" 11 asked with depressing tone.

"Right, I just got informed this morning," 45 explained, "From the content of the mission, it's mostly a bodyguard-like job."

"If that the case, you don't need me, right?" Zero said as he knows that being bodyguard is not his specialist.

"No, you need to come on this one," 45 answered, "It seems there is an "extra" mission inside this one."

"Extra mission? Care to explain to us?" 416 asked.

"Later, after breakfast," 45 said before finishing her food, "By the way, Zero. There's a package for you. I have already put it in your room."

"Package? How rare…" Zero said as he never receiving a package before. He usually receives a "package" but for package is almost rare to nothing in his case, "Who is the sender?"

"Don't know. There's only initials on the sender label," 45 answered, "It says… K.T. Anyone you know with that initials?"

"Hm… not a clue. I'll check it later," he says before finish his food with the rest as well, "Alright, let's go briefing before 11 goes asleep again… ah, no. She's already asleep."

* * *

**Later, briefing room**

"Alright, everyone is here?" 45 said while look around the room. Everyone have already there, with 11 is still looks sleepy as always, "Good, let's proceed the mission details," 45 put on the computer screen as everyone see the details of their next mission, "Our job is to protect a high profile person. He was currently on his way toward a gathering and we have asked to make sure nothing will happen to him from the shadow. Even though he has his own personal T-doll as bodyguard, our client found it's still not enough to protect him."

"Sounds like our client is very paranoid about something," 416 said as she's looking at the mission details, "And… the place of mission… is very urban. Good things for us then, but we're still need to be careful out there."

"Well, we can just do the usual, right?" 9 said when look at the specific part of the mission, "Then, about this "extra" mission…"

"Let's see…" Zero said as he looks at that part, "Retrieving a specific object… that happens to be in gathering? Wait… why it sounds like—"

"Right, a thief job. This extra mission is for us, specifically you to infiltrate the gathering and take this specific object, which seems like a box made of metal to me," 45 explained, "I know we're renegade but to think we will receive "honest" stealing mission. I wonder what our caretaker thinking right now."

"She must be has her own reason," Zero said, "Considering where she is standing, I doubt she can even reject this kind of mission if being bought up by her higher-up, but not matter. A job is a job and we must do it, as we are not exist."

Everyone nodded at his words. They are not famous but that's a good thing for them. For someone no one's know, being anonymous is the most desired status for their line of job. Even Zero had this kind of experience before and it won't make difference if he does it again once or more in the future. With everyone have already prepare their own weapon, team 404 is ready to accomplish their job.


	3. Log I

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****1****]**

During World War III, a group of mercenaries were invading a certain region to in course of rebelling against the current government. Their attacks were to late even if the regional government was able to put them down with help of military company, IOP. The destruction upon their awakening cost not only collateral damage but also many life had been robbed from their loved ones. Among the victims lies a single child, son of renown scientist who very known about her bio-technology achievement and her contribution of creating the very first Doll that changes the courses of current military affair.

The scientist, the woman who lost her only son after the death of her husband fell into deep depression, which many reports indicates her to developing drinking behavior and short temperament. However, in her lifeless life for losing everything, **[REDACTED]** was approaching her with an unimaginable, crazy beyond comprehension and unmoral proposal, yet she took it because the promise of that person of giving her boy's back.

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****2****]**

The scientist agrees with the proposal and taking her son remain toward a secret research facility deep inside the mountain. In there, project **[REDACTED]** was commenced in her hope of seeing her son again. According to the project's goal, it is attempting to create a far more superior Doll but created with what Doll can only imitated through complex calculation and program, a self-consciousness. It is one's attempt to create not a robot, but a machine born from living being's body. A Doll, but not a Doll. A fake Doll.

Using many corpses from World War III's leftover, they had begun their first attempt to creating such Doll. In very first experiment, many failures had been made, but the progress is still on the way. Combining the scientist superior intelligent for bio-technology and **[REDACTED]**'s over-technological advancement knowledges, after many failures, they were able to create the prototype very first fake-Doll, or F-Doll for short.

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****3****]**

Upon succession of their very first F-Doll, the experiment had proceeded to the next stage. The subject, PrFD001 had been tested with several test to see if the subject is capable to do what normal human being able to do. Indeed, it was capable to do every motoric skill and certainly able to think like how human brain do. However, one day they found the fault on this subject. The subject, slowly but surely were able to regain it memory prior the death and once it found it was already death, it began to questioning is it a human or not and slowly showing a sign of a mental-unstableness and as a result, subject PrFD001 commit suicide afterward.

This is a major failure since their first success, yet for them it was a progress toward finding any fault that may happen to the subject. The experiment continued as PrFD002 to PrFD010 was created and been observed for time being. The result indicate that the first fault of this project is the subject's consciousness of being death and later is the regression in their ability of complex thinking. As a result, subjects had been distinguished into two group of results, a suicide group and a lifeless group, which lack of human-like behavior and acting more like a machine under a command.

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****4****]**

The experiment continued and some precaution had been made toward the next subjects. The first attempt is to erase their memory aside from necessary one to make sure they won't questioning about their past which may result of the revelation of their death. However, this attempt proved to be fault due the blank part of the memory put the subject on an uneasiness and as a result, the questioning problem is still existing, thus made any different.

The second attempt is to create a fake memory for them, so the blank part won't be appearing and make it easier to hiding the truth of their death. However, another fault had been found as the subject is too loyal and will do every order without questioning it, thus resulting a big mistake once they are tested on real life situation. The experiment seems stuck at the wall, but they are still tried to find the best way to create their superior Doll and to achieve the scientist's goal of resurrect her son without any problem.


	4. Chapter 2

**Note: The scientist in Log 1 is not Persica. However, she was once work with her and indirectly be a part of creation of first Doll.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 2: Third Party**

* * *

"Status report. Can you hear me?" UMP45 said through communication radio.

"I hear you," UMP9 answered.

"Yes," G11 answered.

"Affirmative," HK416 answered.

"…"

"Alright… wait, Zero? Hello~? Can you hear me?" she asked again due one person didn't answer the call, "Hey! Are you alright there!?"

"Loud and clear," Zero finally answered through the radio, "Sorry, needs to "borrow" some uniform here."

"Well, you need to be hurry. The target is already entering the stage," 45 said as she looks through her binocular. It's already few minutes before the appointment time for the main course of the gathering, which is the presentation of the thing's 404 asked to take it from there aside from their main mission: protecting their supposed important person. 45 looks at there again as she found several women in dress near the target, which they are T-dolls designed as bodyguard for that person, "Seriously, why they need us when this guy has already heavily guarded by their own dolls?"

"Stop asking question and do your job," 416 said from her spot, "Remember, even if we are mostly asked for do dirty job for those clients, the fact we are called means the situation isn't normal. Not to mention we are here to protect and steal in the same time," she said before remembering something, "And Zero, are you already in a position?"

"Just watch and don't speak unless it was something important," Zero said before he heard the signal for his action, "Well, here goes nothing," he then step in toward the hall, dressed in waiter uniform he "borrow" from one of the worker that "unfortunately" meet him. He is bringing glasses on top of a plate like others waiter on the room and swiftly moving around while offering drinks for anyone who seems want it. His behavior is very calm and professional that everyone may mistake him as a real waiter.

"Damn… he's still good on his skills," 45 said while watching him through binocular, "He will be soon near the secondary goal. Everyone, get ready in case something happens—"

And almost like her words trigger the event, an explosion suddenly got off at one of the walls and gun firings can be heard from the hole. Everyone becomes panic as they try to escape from the place, while the important person was covered by T-dolls, who are already have their weapon and ready to shoot anyone who have intention to harm their subject.

"We got a situation here!" 9 said while giving a cover fire from her location.

"I know it!" 416 said while doing the same, "Where is Zero!? I can't see him due this chaos!" she tried to find him to see his current situation, but so far she didn't find him on there.

"Don't worry 416," 11 said through radio, "You know him well. He won't be killed that easily."

"I know… but—"

"Oi! Can you four hear me right now?" Zero shout at the radio, which surprising all of them.

"Zero! Where the hell are you!? We can't find you anywhere!" 416 shouted back with a bit of relief on her tone.

"Are you worried about me, 416?"

"W-who are worried about you!? Forget it, where are you right now?"

"Don't worry, I'm on the safest place you can ever think," he said while looking at the box on his hand, "And I got the item here. You just need to protect our client. I can get out from here by myself."

"Are you sure about it? The place is full of chaos now and I didn't see any way for you to get out from there."

"If there isn't one, I just need to make one," he said, which make 416 know what he tried to do, "Don't worry, I will come back alive like every time I do."

"Hm! Make sure you keep your promise," 416 said before continuing, "Everyone, you know what you need to do, right?"

"We are" 45, 9, and 11 said in unison.

"Then let's do it. Show them why we called Unknown."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"And there they goes," Zero said as he turn off the radio, "Alright, they do their job so I'll do mine," he then looks at the box on his hand and feels something wrong, "But, this thing… why it so light? Almost like… it can't be, right?" he then proceeds to open the box and see what the content is. However, when he sees the content, he surprised, "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

He then peeks through his hiding spot and see his client was being guarded by their T-dolls, which their condition isn't so good from how much damage they got. Whoever attacks them right now, they do a got job to cornering him, but they didn't ever consider another party is in there and he has an element of surprise. He saw one of the attackers, a man in terrorist-like uniform was passing his hiding spot and tried to attack the T-dolls. Sneaking from the behind, he immediately subdued him and knock him off before taking his weapons, which is an AK-74 with scope attachment and a Beretta.

"Well, better than nothing," he said before began to spurt out the bullet around him. He knows exactly where his client standing even in this heated situation, so he won't be worry about a wild bullet got into them. His actions are distracting the terrorists which make them become an easy target for 404's T-Doll to take them out. He then saw at one of the bodies, a small, cylinder object with a pulling mechanism on the top of it, "Just what I need."

He then took the item, which is a flash grenade before thrown it into the air. The effect of the grenade is enough to blind the remaining terrorists before they got struck down by him in lighting speed using his pistol on their head, and then headed toward one of the glass windows on that room. Before anyone can see him, he leaps out from that window to the outside, currently free falling due he was coming from fairly high building before took out something he has inside one of his hands all along.

It is a small grappler hook-shooter, but strong enough to carry one grown man's weight on its rope. Zero then shoot it toward the wall of the building to decrease his momentum of falling before swing around toward the nearest rooftop of the building. Once he lands on the roof, he immediately finds a hiding place out from the sight before contacting his friend, "416, what's the situation?"

"All infiltrator has been eliminated from the place," 416 confirming, "The client is safe too, so our job is clear here. How's yours?"

"Bad, really bad," he said which 416 didn't like the sound of it, "I check the box and the content is already gone from there. I suspect someone was taking it before it even been shown."

"But didn't it mean you're done too?" 45 said through radio channel, "We have tasked secretly to steal it, doesn't mean we must the one who does it, right?"

"No, they asked us to steal it because they may be asking it back when the time needed," he said with depressing tone, "If we aren't in possessing of it, then it was clear we are failed on this part of mission."

"Darn, looks like fortune isn't on us right now," 11 said through channel.

"Well, we can deal with it later," 416 said, "Let's go back. The longer we are here, the dangerous it may be for our situation. We are supposed to be not be known, right?"

"I agree, let's go back."

And so, Team 404 are coming back to their hideout. Even if they have completing the primary goal of their mission, the failure of secondary goal is pretty much depressing them. Their payment may be cut off a bit or more, but their pride is pretty much taking a quite blow, especially for 416 who always want made it perfect. In other hand, Zero was thinking, who was taking their supposed stolen object, when the security is very high before the gathering? He was though of mind it later as he needs to assess the current situation and tomorrow groceries he needs to buy later.

* * *

**Later, Team 404 hideout, Zero's room**

"Ah right, 45 said there's a package for me," he said as he was changing his clothes to his usual clothing, "Where is the package… ah! Here there is," he found the package near his bed, which is a small cardboard box that can certainly hold small things in it. He began to tear the seal to see the content of the mysterious package… only to be surprised afterward.

"What the… how did it be here!?" he said as he looks at the content. It was the same item his team asked to steal from the gathering. The ball-like crystal object that from how beautiful it is, it will cost fortune for anyone who can have and sell it, "What is going on… wait, what is this?" However, it's not the only thing inside the content. There is another ball-like object beside the stolen goods, which upon his close examination, it is a fake eyeball. It's a one that can be found from any T-Doll, which replicated the similar shape and function of the real eyeballs of human. Once he saw it, his face turn grimace.

He has lived a life full of secrecy and lies, and more than often people won't speak directly to each other. They will use other means to be communicate, such as signs or objects, which will represent the meaning of the sender. Thus, Zero right now is facing one of the situation that may appear on life similar to him. If someone sends him an eyeball, that means—

"Someone was watching me, but who?" he said as he looks outside of the window. He is not really like being watched, especially from a person he didn't know about, " "K.T."… Just who is this person goal from watching me?"

Unbeknown to Zero, out of his sight, a man in black coat was looking at him through a gun's scope part on his hand. He was smiling when he saw Zero is already see the package he has send beforehand, before he feels a presence behind him. The person behind him suddenly throw a dagger toward him, but he catches it easily without even see it.

"You know it won't work on me, right?" the man said as he plays with the dagger he catches.

"As expected, a normal approach won't be able to kill you," the person behind him, which is a woman dressing in black maid-like dress said as if she already know the outcome of her action, "Well, if you got killed by just this, I don't know why 'she' put her trust on low-life like you."

"Heh, still have that stingy tongue, right Agent?" the man said before turning toward the woman, which is Agent, one of Sangvis Ferri's High-Rank T-Doll, known as Grand Overseer of all SF's T-Doll movement and a direct subordinate to their leader. She's one of the most dangerous T-Doll among ringleaders of SF due nothing can escape from her, unless she is willing to let you go, "And why are you here? To be honest, you aren't type of person who likes to walk around without goal in mind."

"Shut your trap. Elisa was calling you for something that even I didn't told about," Agent said, "And for some reason, I can't contact you through our frequency radio."

"Well, how should I walk around this place if I let out something that may warn anyone in this city?" the man said before looking to other direction, "Anyway, she was calling me, right? I'll back then."

"And that's also my other concern. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just watching a potential element in my upcoming plan," he then walks away from there, "Alright, let's get out from here."

"You didn't need to tell me, Ka—"

"Please don't call me by that name," the man said, "You should know well about our little agreement, right?"

"Hah… alright. We better go,—"

"—Alter."


	5. Log II

**To answer for the reviews:  
**

**-Schwarzen Suzume: ****Thank you for the review. I'll try to fix the grammar in the future chapter. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable to read it.**

**-Maweyan35: Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****5****]**

The project **[REDACTED]** continued as several prototype had been tested. Various testing determined that out of several fault that has been found before was circulating around the memory's fault. For living being who had been died, it was hard to accept their long and free eternal sleep to be ended and being brought back to the cruelty they called "living". In other hand, the restriction or manipulation toward those memory turn those revived corpses into just a machine with looks of human, which no different than any T-Doll if their personality module is removed from them. Once again, the experiment was hitting a wall and so far, they can only produce simply "a machine that can accept a complex order" and only can use a limited information processing to determine the best course for completing their orders.

Until **[REDACTED] **found a way to fix this blockade. **[REDACTED] **called it "Dual-Brain System" or "DB-System" which combine the complexity of human brain with digital brain, A.K.A. "Digi-Mind", that had been introduced by Percisa through her creation of Doll. At first, the scientist find it inconvenience as Digi-Mind is already an attempt to replicating the already complex human brain into a digital part, but then **[REDACTED] **told her that the Digi-Mind will act as a "restriction" toward human brain. It will act as a determiner of which memory that need to be activate in a brain for necessary functioning while deactivate other memory that isn't needed for that. The scientist found it strange but interesting development to be see, so they have started the experiment immediately.

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****6****]**

Upon the creation of DB-System, the first user of that system, subject FD001-B had been created. The result of this experiment is somewhat success, as the subject were able to following the order it receive and even voicing an objection toward a specific part of said order. Even if it sounds like any T-Doll with high Digi-Mind combability can do, the fact that it's not a machine completely means they have success on the first phase of the project.

The experiment continued into phase two, which is a field test toward real world. After the creation of FD001-B, another four subjects have been created. The subject given a nickname as a name due the psychological reason and the also due the request of FD002-B. They are:

FD001-B, nicknamed "Ichiko"  
FD002-B, nicknamed "Nia"  
FD003-B, nicknamed "Mina"  
FD004-B, nicknamed "Shina"  
FD005-B, nicknamed "Itsuka"

All subjects will be sent toward five different places with five different order for them. Each one needs to completing their order for specific amount of time before returning to the facility. To avoid any problem in their workplace, every subject needs to hold a false identity as a Doll and no any means reveal their true nature or the location of the facility. The field experiment will begin shortly after they have given any necessary information and knowledge they are needed forward.

**Project [REDACTED] – ****Log [000-****7****]**

The result of experiment is… less than the expectation. Out of five subjects had been send for 3 months, only two who had return from their job. The observation found that all three of non-return subject had their self-destruction mechanism triggered, with two of them was self-destruct upon the result of broken beyond repair from any external interference and the last one has showing an act of rebelling toward the facility and almost revealing their secret. One of surviving subject, Shina confirm this rebellion as she was asked by the rebelling subject, Mina to join her but she had decline. As a precaution of subject rebelling from the facility, every single subject had been inputted a protocol, which in case one or more subject has showing any act of rebelling, any subject that was close to them needs to put them down and triggering their self-destruct mechanism. It may sound cruel, but it was better than their sister fall into someone hands.

Due the failure of the field experiment, the research will be hold until further notice.

**Project [REDACTED] – Audio_****Log [000-****X****]**

"When the five subjects have been sent to their own location, we had begun to creating the **[REDACTED]** under the agreement of **[REDACTED]**. To be honest, the current development of the experiment is far from perfect and there is some problem we have yet to be found in here. However, **[REDACTED]** pressure me to begin the creation immediately as she can't waiting for any longer and she said the current result is already enough for her. If I don't do what she asked, there's a chance that she won't be cooperating anymore. So, I got no choice but to do as she wishes.

The procedure had gone smoothly and it just matter of time until her revived son is awake from his deep slumber. However, due the mental age of her son prior his death is very young, there's a chance that her son will have mental issue soon enough and I won't be surprise if he decides to kill himself like other subject in the earlier experiment we conduct. Even if we can bring him back again, the brain may be too damaged due second death shock, and he will be nothing than a Doll with no emotion or so whatsoever. Well… like I care about it.

The project is already in phase two and if it goes well, it won't be long until the final phase. For now, I'll be waiting, until the final curtain rise up from the stage."


	6. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 3: Special Assignment**

* * *

"Alright… We got them all here," Zero said as he put down the final wooden box inside the room. After all the jobs Team 404 got for a month, they have good enough paycheck to buy necessary items and stuff such as bullets for their weapons and electronic parts, including Doll's part for maintenance the T-Doll's group, "To think we needs this much…"

"Well, considering those big jobs you guys do, I think we really need all of them," the one who said it Deele, the technician Team 404 hired. He is a boy with black hair, wearing a black jacket with yellow lines above white hoodie, black shorts and black boots. Beside his waist is a box where all of his equipment stay in case he need it immediately. Zero had been asked by him to help him bring those wooden boxes inside the storage room. Normally, the others will help them too, but they are currently updating their system so they are unavailable.

Being rogue T-Doll means they (except Zero) need to find a way to maintenance their own body and replace any broken part they got from the fight they got into. Even if Zero is well understanding about the structure and manufacture of a T-Doll and can fix them, but he isn't a professional or even an expert in this job. So, they need to hire a technician for that, and so they hire Deele and Zeele, his twin sister for this job. Even though, Deele is the one who is dealing with technical stuff while Zeele handle the paper and information they may need. These two, despite only hired by Team 404 are doing their job, even support them in case something happen to the team. Can be say, those two almost like a part of the team, but not directly related to them.

"So… do you have after this?" Deele asked to Zero.

"Me? Except waiting for those girls to wake up, nothing," Zero answered with carefree attitude, "We're really busy before, so I might go straight to the sofa to take a nap."

"You're really lazy, aren't you?"

"Are you the same too?"

"If I have a free time, I'll use it to finish my game I have abandon for this job."

"That's lazy, and I think you're still able to play your game from what I saw before."

"P-please don't tell my sister about it. She may angry for me being lazy again."

"No guarantee, unless you have some penny in your pocket."

After that, they are laughing together. Zero and Deele have good relationship, a friend if you may ask as they are the only boys in the group. Having a male friend that wasn't a 40-more-years old man with scar over their face is pretty much relaxing and a good thing for Deele. In other hand, Zero also needs a 'human' to talks and being with Dolls all of the time sometimes can be tiring to for him. This mutual friendship between these boys is one thing they are really want to keep up.

"Alright, I'll wait for the girls to wake up. So, see ya," Deele said as he leaves Zero behind toward the maintenance area.

"See you later," Zero said before his phone ringing, "Hm? A call? From who?" he then looks at his phone's screen and found a familiar name, "To think she would call me again after such a long time," he then answered the call, "Hello, Angelica. Do you have some business with me?"

[Still stiff as ever I see], Angelica said through the other end of the call, [I told you to be more relax, don't I?]

"Sorry, somehow I felt like I must be polite when talking to you," Zero said as he leans to the wall while still in phone, "It's been long since we last meet and you never call me again for… half a year?"

[9 months. I'm sorry if I can't meet you, but I was very busy at the time]

"With your work?"

[Yes, and another thing, which I would like you to investigate it for me]

"Well, I owe you my life so just ask, I will do it without any question."

[Hah… this is why I told you to relax when talking with me] Angelica sighed before continuing the conversation, [Listen up. In my past investigation regarding Sangvis Ferri, I found some strange information regarding their movements]

"And…?"

[This is where it sounds strange to me. In some of their movements, I found them seems taking an order from someone]

"Aren't they taking order from the ringleaders like everytime they do?" Zero said as he's bit confuse with Angelica's statement, "What so different from that?"

[In fact that the order they do is far more complex than somewhat "non-mechanical" like everything they do. Almost like—]

"They took an order from a human being," Zero said as he took some interest on the topic, "But didn't they try to destroy humanity? Why they took orders from human now?"

[That's the reason why I found it strange. What reason they are willing to take orders from a human, and who is this person that giving them the orders? There are so many questions unanswered and I need someone to help me investigate the matter if what I speculate is true or not]

"And no one very good for gathering the information better than us, right?" Zero said with a bit confident.

[No, I want you, alone to investigate this matter] she said with a bit seriousness in her tone.

"Huh? Wait a second. You want me to investigate this information, all by myself? What about Team 404?" Zero asked as he's a bit worried about the reason he needs to do it alone.

[I have other mission for them] she simply answered as she continued, [You will be moving in separate group from them. Don't worry, you will be with the best team 16LAB, which I have asked to provide some help]

"And who are they?" Zero asked.

[You sound pretty worried. Don't worry, they are directly created by Persica so you didn't need to worry about their performance]

"Their name?"

[The Anti-Rain Team, A.K.A. the AR Team]


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 4: The Zero Exception of Anti-Rain ****I -****Cooperation-**

* * *

"You know? Life can be a cruel mistress sometimes," Zero said as he was inside a military copter heading to his destination, "Seriously, to lending those Anti-Rain T-doll, she asked "that" as the payment? Seriously. Didn't Angelica told her that I really didn't want anyone to know about it?" while he was grumbling, the copter is finally arrive on location, or as close as possible to the location due the place he was heading is basically the Sangvis Verri occupied site, means there are several androids who really want and like to put a hole on his body upon discovered, "Well, if that's what she want to play, I have my own card to play it. Oh, we finally landed."

Once the copter stops from trembling, Zero open the door and see the scenery in front of him. The location is deep inside a mountain, surrounded by thick forest, which is very advantageous for ambush and such. However, to ambush Zero is basically near impossible to zero, means so far no one ever able to ambush him, unless he allows it and most of the time it's because he's impatient on finding his supposed target on the mission, "Thank you for the ride, captain! Let's have drink sometime in the future."

[I'll keep that in mind. Good luck on your mission!] the pilot said through copter's intercom. Zero then jump out from the copter and close its door before the copter begin to ascend and fly away from the location. Zero is watching the copter disappear on the sky before turning to the way where his destination is.

"Hm… no sign of any SF unit nearby… and that AR unit is still not arrived. Well, let's check out the location first," Zero said before heading to the location.

10 minutes later…

Another military copter flying toward the very same location of the first one. Unlike the first one, it brings four individuals equipped with their own assigned weapon, which is basically their call name. Those peoples, girls, or dolls are Anti-Rain team, the most renowned team of T-doll due their achievement in mission and the fact that they are very special T-doll that unlike any T-doll, their digi-mind can't or very difficult to be copied, resulting of destruction means death for them. However, they have been equipped with more advance weapon and experiences, thus it will help them on taking on every challenge they face.

[Approaching landing zone. Get ready] the pilot says as AR team prepare and check their weapon for the last time before they are landing. Once the copter landed, the man beside them open the door as they are jump out from the copter and checking the surrounding.

"Clearance confirmation?" M4A1 or called M4 asked.

"This side is clear," M16A1 or called M16 answered.

"Clear!" ST-AR15 or called AR15 answered.

"Same here!" M4 SOPMOD-II or SOP-II answered.

"Alright, it seems we're clear," M4 said as she confirming their situation, "There's no movement around us—"

"Hm? Hey, M4! Check this out!" SOP-II said as she pointing at the copter track on the ground, "Did it looks new to you?"

"…Yes, it looks new," M4 said as she looks at the track, "Who was here before us?"

"Either enemy, or "this" person they are said to be helper in our investigation," M16 said as she also looks at the track, "They said we will meet him on the location, but I didn't see anyone."

"No, M16. He was here before," AR15 said as she looks at the foot track on the ground, "Someone definitely here before, and he is alone."

"Then, where is he? Don't tell me he got captured by those Sangvis!?" SOP-II asked.

"No. If it was them, he must be dead now, no question asked," AR15 answered while looking at the track heading to, "He is going to there… wait, that's the exactly where we need to go! Dammit, that guy is heading there first!"

"Then, let's catch up on him! He may in trouble if he got found by any Sangvis' unit," M16 said.

"Alright, let's move out!" M4 ordered as they are begun to move toward the destination while the copter ascend to the sky. With how dense the forest is, the AR team must be careful on their footing and their mobility. Who knows when they will be got ambushed on their way toward the location. M4 is thinking about their objective and their collaborator. Their current objective to investigate and if possible, confirm the existence of the mysterious man who seems to going around with Sangvis Ferri's ringleaders, which is sound strange as the rogue dolls will kill any human on site, or their ringleaders will play a bit with their target depend on their personalities and then kill them in the end. For a human to work with them is unheard, so they are sending the best team they have to investigate the case. However, they are not the only one. It happens that Persica got a call from her connection that "they want to collaborate with the investigation", thus sending the best man they ever know for information gathering and infiltration job.

However, one thing they have learn about this man beside his capability and name is… nothing. No history, no record, nothing. All left is the name and that is. This man they send to help them is a complete mystery, an enigma, a ghost who only leave nothing but a name whenever on his trace. One thing in every military procedure is that you know your allies, but this man is nothing but a big question sign and it may be a fatal for them, but Persica seems to trust this man, as if she have meet him before and know exactly what he will do, thus entrust them with him.

"Are you still thinking about our man here, M4?" M16 through radio.

"…Yes. I can't help but to worry about him," M4 answered, "Should we trust him or be cautious around him?"

"I'll go with the latter," AR15 answered through radio, "There is no merit on trusting this person. Indeed, we are ordered to work with him, but if he made a mess then it's all his fault."

"That sounds mean," M4 said.

"Yeah, really mean."

"!"

The AR team immediately stop at their track and pointing their gun at the new source of voice that just speak. When they look up, they saw a man was sitting on the branch of tree, looking at them while raising his both arms in peace.

"Who are you? Depend on the answer we may shoot you," M4 demanded while still aiming her weapon at the man.

"Aww… to think even my collaborator didn't know who I am? That's hurt, here," the man pointing at his heart, "It hurt, a lot. Not physically but emotionally."

"Collaborator? Wait, you're this guy we are talked about!?" M16 said which gain a smirk from the man.

"Sure I am," he said before jump down from the branch to ground, landing safely despite its height from where he was before, "The name is Rei, you can call me whatever you want," Zero, or Rei in this case introduce himself, "And you must be the AR team, right? But to think only four of you here…"

"Even only four of us, that's already enough," AR15 said while still aiming her weapon, "And for what reason we can trust you as the person we're looking for?" upon her closer inspection, the man in front of her didn't scream "specialist" on what they had been taught. Zero is wearing a rather casual outfit, a black shirt with military camo pants and boots, with addition of long black jacket that seems not synchronize with what is inside. Even if he is the one, AR15 can't easily trust these people, especially someone with few-to-zero information about them. She known that with her sisters are enough for this mission.

"So… you want a prove huh?" Rei said as relax his body and look to certain direction, "Yo, eyepatch, eight o'clock. Enemy."

"Hn!?" M16 immediately turn toward where he is said and saw an SF's scout droid, Dinergate in front of her. Without hesitate, she shot it down before it can alert its friend. Other member of AR team also looks surprise from sudden encounter like that, "Whoa, lucky that I got it. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Rei said before looked toward another direction, "I suggest we change our location now. More may be coming from eyepatch's gunshot's sound."

"Alright, let's change the place," M16 said before turning toward Rei, "Also, my name is not "eyepatch", it is M16A1 or M16 if it's too long for ya."

"Sure, then let's go. I felt some disturbance not far from here," Rei answered.

"Okay, let's move out," M4 commanded while looking at Rei, "AR15, if you're still can't trust him, you're free to watch him."

"Already did it," AR15 said as she stare at him, literary while pointing her gun at him, "Now move. I'll be on your back in case you do something suspicious."

"So much for a trust…" Rei said as he follows the other with AR15 staying at the backline of the formation so she can watch over this man. He can simply leave them and just go by himself, but he needs everything he can use for the success of the mission, so all he can do is to be patient and let the flow coming to him. He knows that she will need to trust him soon enough like her sisters, which he thinks at least they trust him enough, even if just as collaborator. Therefore, the AR Team + Rei are continuing their mission to the location.

However, not long after they were leaving the death Dinergate, someone come out from the tree and check the scout robot, "Well, as expected from him. Even with camouflage module he can still detect it. I wonder how far he has "evolved"," the mysterious person said before he vanish into a black dust of crystal to nowhere, leaving the death Dinergate alone.

* * *

**And... that's all for this chapter. It would be along chapter so I will seperate it into several part. Thank you to read my story and don't forget to review! (And please don't mention my grammar again, I was tried to fix it in my free time)**


	8. Log III

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [000-8]**

After the last failure of the field experiment, the research had been held for almost 3 months. The survived subject, Shina and Ichiko were currently on the house arrest, but not a really one as they are allowed to walk around the facility as long as they didn't try to get out from here. Out of two subject, Shina is currently classified to have mental problem due being the one who kill her own rebelling sister. From Ichiko 's reports, who was comforting her all this time, she shown a great deal of guilt and occasionally having a nightmare of that time in her sleep. It was one quite rough month as we will do everything we can to make sure the subject didn't decide to suicide due the pressure on her sanity.

The benefactor of this project, **[REDACTED]** suggest to let her go to the outside once a while for changing the scenery and increasing her mood. We don't know why the sudden change of decision as he was the one who tell us to not let them get out from the facility. Of course, she needs someone to accompany her and **[REDACTED] **is the one who took her to the outside. As always, we don't know what inside this man's head, but as long as it is for the sake of the project, we won't argue with him.

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [000-9]**

The professor **[REDACTED]** looks very happy as her revived son is finally showing some consciousness and we can predict that he will soon wake up from his long slumber. We had explained to her that there's a chance that what happen to the earlier subject may be happen to her revived son, but she insist it was fine and she will do everything to make sure that won't happen to her son.

One of the methods she said will do is the suggestion-brainwashing method. Once her son is awake, she will be told him that he was gravely injured and goes into coma until he wakes up from his deep slumber. Then, she will slowly but surely be suggesting that fact to her son so he won't ever asking the strange blankness on his memory and after few months, she can rest assure that her revived son won't know the real truth.

We hope everything will going smoothly for now on.

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [001-0]**

We got good news. The subject, Shina's condition has been improved. It seems it was the right choice to take her to the outside occasionally. Not only that, it seems she become more closer to **[REDACTED]** and we can't say anything. Well, the other subject, Ichiko seems a bit jealous of her sister's closeness, but she has holding back because she find that this is the right thing to do and for not get **[REDACTED] **more worry in the future.

Meanwhile, it won't be a long until **[REDACTED]**'s son to wake up and we have been asked to prepare anything necessary for her later on. The reunion of mother and son is a good thing, and most of worker in here is glad and congratulate her for the news, except for one person, our benefactor **[REDACTED]**. While it's not showing on his face, anyone who was standing beside him while he was looking the mother who taking care of her boy's body is somewhat got all their back hair stand up. Those… smile and eyes… we don't know why but we got a bad feeling about it. I hope nothing is happening from now on.

**Project [REDACTED] – Audio_Log [000-X2]**

"The son is soon to be awake, and the mother has preparing her own stuff to do. It may sound like a good thing, but I though the other side. There is 90% chance that the mother won't want to work with us anymore to make sure her son is stay away from here. I already know it, as I found strangely packed clothes and other necessary items hidden on her room. She may try to escape from here and spread a word about this place to end this all.

Sadly, it won't be work as she thinks…

Meanwhile, as phase two is on its final stage, it won't be long that phase three to be commence. We are getting close, and I can't help to grin anytime I though about it. I know they didn't give a specific time of deadline, but I know well they want a result soon enough. I can't help but to image **[REDACTED]**'s face of patiently waiting for me. Well, I can't betray their expectation so I'll show them, what I can create that even an A.I won't be able to copy it.

Ah… I can't wait for that happen…"


	9. Upcoming Story Update Review

**Hello readers! Don't worry. This is not a news about discontinue or anything like that. However, because I'll busy IRL so the update would probably hold for quite long time (and also because I need to continue my other stories as well), and chapter 4.2 is almost complete so don't worry about it. So, I'll tell you the main point of upcoming story chapters and what it is about. You can guess yourself how it will come out or you can wait, it's up to you.**

**Alright, these are the main points:**

**I. Continuation from chapter 4 forward:** it's basically what happen afterward. There will be some everyday's life of Team 404 story (and side-story) and the preparation to connect the story following the story in the game (around chapter 0 where Team-AR got ambushed by Agent).

**II. Operation Cube -Alter-: **This is set after the Operation Cube's game story, where Zero will officially meet with the mysterious man, Alter who cooperate with Sangvis Ferri on behind the scene. This is also the start of cat-mouse relationship berween them as Alter seems try to capture Zero for unknown reason.

**III. Deep Dive -REVIVE-: **This is taking place after Deep Dive's game story. Team 404 decide to dive into Zero's digi-mind to find important informations regarding Project REVIVE and hint of another project that Alter mentioned beforehand, Project ALTERIZATION.

**IV. Singularity -ALTERIZATION-: **This is set in the middle of Singularity event. Zero split up with Team 404 under Ange's order for another mission, to end Alter's scheme behind the Project ALTERIZATION. Zero went MIA afterward without any report of the progress of the mission.

**V. DUALITY: **A reunion event between Zero and Team 404, followed by Team DEFY whose going on the same mission as them. However, there is something that Team 404 and Team DEFY doesn't expected from Zero's return.

**Well, that's all for now. Those are basically the major event that happens in this story. You may ask what is the relationship between Zero and Team DEFY, so I'll tell you that Zero is originally part of Team DEFY after being rescued and adopted by Ange in the past and later on become member of Team 404 under Ange's order too. Alright, that's everything I can say for now, so thank you very much for reading this story and see you on the future chapters, bye!**


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 4: The Zero Exception of Anti-Rain ****II ****[Remember]**

* * *

"Hm… To think she will asked me out of other people," Persica said as she remembering when Angelica was requesting a support on certain investigation mission, "I didn't really like to lend my child for such uncertain mission, but at least my payment is worth of it," it was very known that Persica won't lend her child, the AR-Team to anyone unless they are someone from GnK or it was really important reason due how precious and one-of-the-kind their digi-mind are, but right now she was allow it due the payment that make her very interested, which is related to a certain young man. It means Angelica was somewhat "sell" Zero to Persica because she knows she was really interested with him.

No, Persica is not thirst for men or anything like that, not like certain high-ranking officer in GnK. The reason she was interested with Zero is related to a secret that only handful people know about who he is. At first, she heard it from rumor and then one day there is a news about a certain secret unauthorize laboratory deep inside a mountain got infiltrated due having inhuman experiment. Persica didn't really mind or interest to that until she got a partial data the military found and share by IOP, which change her mind. It got into her mind that make her try to find out if the data's said is true or not, and that because certain words—

"Project REVIVE. A project to create more superior Doll from real human flesh. When I though humanity can be such cruel, to think there's someone who even goes far to disrespect the dead," Persica is already know well how inhuman a human can do for the sake of "researching". She is never like any kind of experiment that included human as a test subject, but she also interests in human biology as well, which the very reason why she can replicate human brain into a digi-mind and put it into a Doll and make them very "human-like" and not just an android with human-like appearance, "And that boy hold the last key toward that experiment. I wonder if he wants to share a bit about his history."

* * *

**Meanwhile, mission location…**

"Achoo!" Zero or Rei sneezed as walks through the woods, "Damn, this place is really cold… or someone just talking about me," it's already few minutes after he meet with AR-Team and join them toward the mission location, "Anyway, did any of you know a bit about what we need to found there?"

"We're send to recover any information that may become a proof of a rumor regarding Sangvis Ferri," M4 answered while still moving on her pace, "We don't receive anything more than we got informed about collaboration with someone, which is you."

"Just that? Nothing more?" Rei asked which because he also informed the same as well. Angelica didn't say anything to him either aside from to make sure if the rumor is true or not, about a human working together with human-hating SF. Well, any information regarding SF, even just the rumor would certainly interest anyone because a late confirmation may result losing a lot of lives against them.

"What about you? Considering they told us you're good at information gathering, you should be known something about it," M16 said as she walks.

"Well, sorry to inform you all, but I also didn't have any information regarding this rumor too," Rei said while looking forward, "Although, this place we're heading…"

"What? What about this place we're going to?" SOP-II asked.

"No, nothing," Rei said which regain suspicious looks from AR15 behind him, "The only thing I can say is, expecting large amount of unit that guarding the place, or only handful but annoying units that may be hiding to ambush us."

"You sound like you have been experience something like that," M16 said.

"Believe me, I do, and it's annoying as hell," Rei answered before everyone on their stopped when they saw a building up ahead, "Well, here we are," as they got closer, the building become clearer in their eyes. It's like a typical abandoned secret facility, with a lot of moss already covered several parts of building and how dark the inside looking from the outside. There's a bit trace that something happening here as worn out bullet casings and bullet holes around the place.

"So, this is the place," M4.

"Damn… this place is really screaming bad things," M16.

"I wonder if I can find anything to be bought back!" SOP-II said.

"Please don't, SOP. At least until we found what we need," AR15 said before searching around the place, "No sign of SF units around. So, it probably the latter of what you say, Rei."

"I know," Rei said yet sound less interest with the talk.

"Alright, considering how old this facility is, we need to be more caution from now on," M4 ordered, which everyone nodded, "It's quite dark so I suggest to use flashlight attachment on your weapon. By the way, Rei."

"Yes?" Rei answered while still looking to the facility.

"Did you have any weapon with you? Just for precaution."

"I do," he answered while took out a pistol from his back. A heavily custom-made AMT Hardballer with build-in silencer-hybrid-long barrel that can be switch to either "silence mode" for silent approach or "buster mode" for direct approach. It was made by himself with help of his trusted gun-smith friend and has been christened with name "Duality". It is his very trusted weapon after many time switching weapons and never been comfortable with them, even if he can practically able to use any type of gun with somewhat scary precision. Even his gun-smith friend said to him that this gun is the "devil gun" due how hard it made and certainly no any normal human is able to even hold down even the recoil, especially in "buster mode" as it's already claim five victims' arms as gun tester, "My one and only gun that I can trust."

"Wow! That's one cool weapon!" SOP-II said as she looks at his gun.

"A custom-made AMT Hardballer? Wait, the baller… it isn't normal one and its shape also a bit different from normal hardballer," M16 said as she looks at his weapon.

"I see, at least I won't need to save your ass when something is up," AR15 said, which gains a blank look from Rei.

"Hn, you have your own weapon. So, we all equipped. Alright, let's move out everyone," M4 ordered as everyone walks into the abandoned facility, except for Rei, "Rei, are you coming?"

"Huh? Ah, yes," Rei answered before looking at the place again, "_To think I would be here again. What a fate…_" he then follows the others while taking out his flashlight and gun in ready position.

Unbeknown to them, a camera, hidden from plain sight was moving and observing them when they are entering the place. While it looks at AR-Team, it was focusing more at Rei, as if someone behind that camera is interested to him.

* * *

**Few minutes later, inside the facility…**

After they are entering the facility, there's only one thing that was in their mind—

"_This place is really giving horror vibe…_" everyone though upon seeing the place with their limited light source. With walls being worn out and glasses are scattering on the ground, not to mentioning the obvious blood trace on some part of the room is really giving a goosebumps atmosphere on the place.

"I wonder if ghost will come out in this place," SOP-II said.

"Haha, if they are really come out, we might be shoot them out of reflect," M16 jokes.

"Don't waste your bullet on something that not even real, M16," AR15 said with annoyed tone.

"What? Are you scared, AR15?" M16 teases.

"…Just do your job," AR15 said, annoyed over M16's teases. They are continuing to their searching over the facility, until they meet a splitting, "Which one we go to?"

"There's no map or indication of where those routes go to," M4 said while looking at two ways in front of them, "Rei, any suggest—" when she want to asks Rei, she found out that he isn't with them anymore, "Huh!? Hey, did anyone see Rei!?"

"What? He is here—" SOP-II said before notice that the man in question has been disappear, "What the!? When did he go!?"

"Oi, AR15, aren't you watching him all the time?" M16 asked.

"I did, but he somehow able to slip out from my watch!" AR15 answered, "Dammit… wait, M4, did he give you his radio channel?"

"He did, let me check it out," M4 said as she turn on her radio communication device, "Hello? Rei? Can you hear me? Where are you? Hello!?" she tried to calling him through the radio, yet what she got is just static sound, "No good. He didn't answer my call."

"We just got into this place and we're already facing a missing person situation," M16 said a bit depressed, "Where did he go right now?"

Meanwhile, at Rei's place…

"As I though, this place is quite familiar," Rei was walking through the hall after he slip out from the AR-Team. Ever since he entered the place, something strange was hitting his mind. Even though he was sure to never go to this place, he felt like he was here before. Such strangely nostalgic feeling yet somehow giving him a dreadful feeling about something he doesn't know, or simply… he didn't remember at all. Therefore, he slips out to find the answer by himself, "I felt bad for those girls, but I can tell they will be fine without me," he entering one room to another, looking for any clue and yet, all he found is empty or abandoned room. Until—

"Onii-chan, want to play with me?"

"!" Rei become alerted as he turns around and pointing his gun toward the source of the voice. When he seen it, it turns out to be a boy. The boy, which is looks like not even reaching 10 years old have black hair and wearing a worn-out hospital gown, "_A child in here? How? Is he live here?_" When he is in though, the boy saying something again.

"Hey, how about playing the tag?" the boy said before suddenly appear near Rei and touch him, "You are "it"! Catch me if you can!" then the boy suddenly already far away from him as heading toward one of the rooms ahead.

"Ah, wait! Come back here!" Rei following the boy's trace. He keeps follow him and no matter what he does, the boy always outrun him and it annoy him, "Wait, I said stop!" he keeps following the boy until he notices something. Somehow, he keeps get deeper and deeper to the facility, and the boy seems lead him to somewhere. Not long after the chase, he found the boy is standing in front of a door, "Finally stop… huh? This door…"

"Hey, Onii-chan. Do you want to know?" the boy said to him, "The truth… you have forgot?"

"The truth… that I forgot? What do you mean?" he asked the boy, which he reply by disappear into the door behind him, "H-hey! Wait!" Rei immediately entering the room and meet with blinding light. Because it is too sudden, he got no choice but to cover his eyes while walking through the door, and after that—

"Wha…" he found himself in bright room. Like day and night, the condition of the room as if it never been abandoned as the lighting is still functioning. He wants to make sure that he isn't dreaming, but some people suddenly entering the room which alerting him, "_Shit!_" in reflect, he hides behind one of the empty tables and peek from it. The peoples, which their face somewhat blurry on his vision seems not notice him as they keep talking about something. Rei got curious about their content of talk and decide to eavesdrop their chat.

"_How is the progress of the subject?" _1st man asked.

"_It is going smoothly, currently on 60%. We will able to complete it on time,"_ the 2nd man answered.

"_I see… however, no matter how long I work here, I never understand what is the inside of his head," _1st man said, talking about someone they know.

"_You need a bit insane to understand his work," _2nd man said, _"Actually, using corpse for the base of doll is already insane enough. You see the reaction of early subjects, right?_"

"_Yeah, they went crazy and kill themselves after being awake from death_."

As he was listening to their conversation, Rei felt a sudden headache. Words they say, it is as if he had heard it before, yet he can't remember when and where. He wants to listen for more, but he got his by blinding light again, "What now…!?" once again, he covered his eyes and when he open it, he is already in different room, "How can I…?" he found himself in some kind of room, with a glass window on the one of the walls. He felt strange when he somehow changes the room but then his attention got attracted by a scenery behind the other side of the glass window.

On the other side of the wall, there is some kind of chamber. The chamber itself filled with several figures, which some wearing a lab suit and only one person in hospital gown. The situation seems to be normal as the people in lab suit are checking the equipment and statistical reading on the panel and the one in hospital gown seems unconscious on the experiment chair with several cable attach to him. Nothing is not out of ordinary until the alarm blaring like crazy. Even if not clear enough, Rei can somehow hear what the men on the other side are talking.

"_Check the subject status now!" Lab 1 said._

"_Sir! The numbers are keep increasing! The subject condition became unstable!" Lab 2 said._

"_Activate the stabilizer, now!" Lab 1 ordered._

"_Sir, the subject—"_

The man words interrupted when his neck is being grabbed by the test subject and then thrown toward the wall. The other people in lab suit become panic and try to escape from the room. However, when they try to open the gate, it keeps getting an error message and not open up. They are banging the door in desperation before one by one got killed by the uncontrollable test subject. Even Rei, who is on the outside can tell how dangerous the situation in front of him.

It just happens that the subject's eyes have meeting with him and he suddenly lunge at him. Thanks to the glass window being hard than it looks, he is more or less save as the subject keeps clawing and banging the glass window in attempt to break it. It's all come to the end when the room suddenly lit by burst of fire. It burns everything on the room, including the death lab people and the subject that seems screaming out of pain by being burned alive. When his eyes meet with Rei's, he spoke—

"_Why I am here…? Why I am still alive…?"_

Before Rei can comprehend what he just heard, another blinding light blind Rei's eyes as he found himself transported to another room again. This time, he is in a big room, with one large machine at the center of the room, connected by many cables and have a large tube attach to it. Rei felt suspicious about the tube and want to reach it, before he found two man standing near the tube while examine it. Here, he heard another conversation—

"_This is… this is insane! How can a such thing exist!?" the man in white lab coat said._

"_This is not an insanity, this is a miracle," the man in black coat said, "With this, our, no, my goals will be achieved."_

"_No, I can't let you do this! If this thing come out to the world!" the man in white lab coat said while trying to reach the console and do something with it._

However, before he can even reach the console, he got shot in the head by the man in black coat. Despite has killed a person, the man in black coat keep calm and look at the machine in front of him as Rei is standing not far behind him, watching the scene before right in front of him.

"_I won't let anyone stop this. With this, the world will be change, isn't that right?" the man in black coat said before turning around and look at Rei, "__Zero__?"_

"Wha…!?" when Rei see the man's face, his vision suddenly become distorted. The man's face can't be seen by him and his head felt like been breaking into two by some unknown force as he is approaching him.

"_To think you would be here again, it seems spreading the rumors got paid after all," the man in black coat, now become distorted man in Rei's eyes said, "Soon or not, you will be here to found what you have forgotten, however," the man put his finger in front of his mouth, "This is not the right time, to know everything._"

"Ugh…!" his head keeping hurt as the room slowly distorted. Ring and ring keep heard inside his head as he screamed out from the pain. Then, everything is stopped. His head is not in pain anymore and the room seems turn into normal, only to be looks more like when being abandoned, "How can I…?" Rei found himself in the same room but everything is change, or more like eaten by the time. The room in the mess with the ceiling seem to collapse and the previous big machine broken beyond repair. The tube also broken and empty as Rei don't know what is actually inside there, "What the hell I just experience?"

His though got interrupted as he heard sound of gunshots from somewhere. He put his mind together before heading to there, but he stumbled on something. He looks down and found a flashdrive on the ground. He took it and found it is still pretty new with no scratches. The gunshots become more intense in his hearing so he decides to find out about the flashdrive later and run straight toward the source of the sound.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at AR-Team location…**

"Dammit, to think they will ambush us," M16 said as she launching a counter shot toward her enemy behind the protection.

"Less complain, more shooting," AR15 said as she shooting at the enemy, but she can't hit them, "Dammit, they are really annoying. This is really like what Rei said," she then notices more enemies come from the upper section of their room. Clicking her tongue, she tried to shoot them from her position, but with her place under fire, it is very hard thing to do. The others also busy with their share of enemy and she can't call for their help, "If only he was here, he can at least help in this situation."

"That's a tall request, but I can made it."

"Wha—" before she can comprehend the sound she just heard, enemies on the upper section one by one fell after being shoot in the head. She is dumbfounded from the sudden change of situation, a shadow of figure can be seen descend from above as it shooting the enemy below and giving AR-Team some kind of advantage, "You are…!?"

"Kept you waiting, right?" the figure is none other than Rei, who was running non-stop toward AR-Team location and observing the situation to find the best last-second solution and action before AR15 happen to asking him for help, "Sorry for going by myself, I have… some business to deal with."

"Well, you're really made us really worried, you know!?" says M16 in quite irritated tone, "We need to postpone our objective just for searching for you and even meeting with enemies here!"

"Well, sorry—whoops!" he wants to apologize but a bullet just grazed his hair and he immediately run toward a hiding place, "Let's talk later after we're dealing with them."

"You got your deal!" M16 said before launching counterattack with her sisters together with Rei. Despite using a handgun, Rei is able to take most of enemies that AR-Team can't hit from their position. His somewhat scary accurate precision in hitting enemies' head has made him able to decrease the number of enemies further. With their number decreasing, their remaining enemy have decided to retreat back deeper to the facility, "They are retreating!"

"Should we pursue them?" AR15 asked.

"Yeah! Let's go and break them all!" SOP-II said.

"No, we are done here," Rei said, which surprise them, "I got hold of what we need. There's a chance that there's more of them inside. We might get outnumbered if we pursue them."

"He's right. If he gets what we try to search for, then we have no business here," M4 said, "Let's retreat. This place may be assault by GnK soon so we don't need to go further."

"Aww… I still want to "play" with them…" SOP-II sadly said.

"Hold yourself SOP-II," AR15 said then looking at Rei, "Then, where is the thing we're looking for?"

"In here," Rei said as he presents them with a flashdrive, "There's a video record in there. Believe me, all evident you need is in here."

"Can I check it?" AR15 asked.

"You can, but considering I found it plugged on the device, you better not. There may be a virus or something inside," Rei said half-lie. He was found it near his foot after that strange experience he had before and after checking the content on his own device, he found a video in there. It looks like taken from a security camera and he has already checked of any virus or suspicious program in there, but he don't find it so it's more or less safe, "I leave it to you," he give it to AR15, which she accept it and put it on her jacket, "Alright, let's get out from this horror building now."

"The hell with that name?" M16 said.

Rei and AR-Team then moving back toward the entrance of the building. Even if he said that they don't have anymore business there, He's still wondering about what he just saw back then. The strange vision that looks too real for him and the strange familiar feeling over what he just saw seems can't easily take out from his mind.

"_Well, I can go back here later if I want to know more. Besides,_" he looks toward AR-Team who was walking in front of him, "_I can't let them know more about me. They only need to know me as "Rei", nothing more, nothing less._"

It takes less than ten minutes until they have arrived on the outside. M4 then contacting with the HQ to send the copter for them. Not long after that, the copter arrives and everyone are entering it, including Rei who asking for a ride to go back. As their vehicle move out from that place, a figure can be seen walk out from the entrance and looking toward the copter.

"It may be short, but I have does what I have does," says the figure before he walks back to the facility, "I'll wait for our reunion, Zero."

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

While waiting until they have arrived on their homeplace, Rei was deciding to take a rest because he was mentally exhaust from his experience. Because he doesn't have calm time to think through about it, he decides to put it later. Now, he has time so while looking like he was resting, he was remembering of that experience and what he knows about his own past.

"_That place… that vision… It is almost like memories, or a record of what happen on there, and that person," he remembering the last figure that talks and somewhat talk to him, "Why I felt like I have seen him before? And this feeling… what it is? Rage? Hatred? Sadness? I don't understand at all…_"

[Approaching destination], says the pilot as he informs them all. Rei is peeking on the window and found some kind of military base, probably belongs to GnK. As there is a small tremor, he knows that they have landed and the door is opened by the personnel on the outside. The AR-Team step out from the copter while he following behind. From there, he knows well what he needs to do.

"Gives this to the information team," AR15 said toward one of the personnel while handed the flashdrive, "Be careful, it has important information in there," The person nod before walk toward the base to give it to the information team. She then looks at M4 as she seems receive something from her communication, "Something wrong?"

"No, Miss Persica asked me to escort Rei to her," M4 answered.

"Well, you heard her? Let's go—" M16 said toward Rei, only to found him disappear again from his spot, "What the hell— wait," but she then notices a piece of paper stuck on a stone on the floor, "What is it?"

"Let's see…" M4 take the paper and read it, "It says "Tell Persica to put it on my tab – 0". Does that mean…"

"He escapes before meeting with her," SOP-II said.

"O-kay… but did anyone know why Rei didn't want to meet Persica?" M16 asked.

"Whose know, it is between them," AR15 answered, "However, one thing I really hate about this man, how does he can go and disappear when he was literary behind us?"

And with that, that's one among few mysteries that AR-Team need an answer about their mysterious collaborator.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the city, hidden behind the building…**

"Alright, Ange. Can you tell me why Persica want to meet me?" Rei, or Zero in his current ident, asked through his phone.

[Well, let's just says I know someone with information that she may want to heard]

"And…?"

[So, I give you to her as a part of our payment]

"You mean you sold me to her."

[You're the one who says it. I mean it like lending something]

"You know very well that I don't want anyone, I meant anyone unless I allowed it, to know about it, am I right?" Zero said with irritated tone.

[Then, I'm sorry for that. However, that's the only way to make her lend her precious AR-Team for something like that investigation mission]

"There's always other method if you can thing about it," Zero said as he's a bit angry toward Angelica's decision, "Like send me alone or with Team 404."

[I can't do that. However, I can send AN-94 and AK-12 if you want]

"No, please no. I have enough of traumatic memory about her," Zero said while having a shudder when remembering his memory about a certain T-Doll.

[Heh, your onee-san may get hurt if you told her that]

"I really want to questioning about why so send me to them back when I still young," Zero said before sighed, "Alright, that's enough. I'll end the call now. I have sent the recording data to you so you don't need to worry about it."

[Yes, I just receive it] there's a small pause before she began to talk again, [Listen, Zero. Even with your superhuman abilities, you're still more or less human. You're irreplaceable and it is obvious that we can't back-up your memory even if you have been planted with digi-mind beside your own brain]

"I know."

[You are. So, I just want to say this, be careful out there]

"What are you? My mom?"

[Well, in paper at least, as your caretaker. And I really meant it]

"Fine, I'll be more careful in the future. That's it, bye," Zero said before ending the call, "'be careful', huh? Yeah, I really should," he then looks at the clothes on his left arm, which is torn from stray bullet back on the facility. He pulls back the clothes and can see his bleeding arm that got grazed by enemy attack, but not only a skin and meat there, there's a cable and other electronic component attach to it, as if it was part of his arm, "Hah… what a mess. I'll go to the "clinic" before coming back to place. I wonder what they do when I was away," he then put the clothes on and walks toward the street, blending with crowds as his figure is slowly disappear.

* * *

**And that's all for the part 2 of this chapter. There's not so much I can say beside this may be the longest chapter in this story, but there may be other chapters in the future that will longer than this.**

**Also, I have read some review and someone asked if Zero is T-Doll, or Male T-Doll. Well, you're right and wrong. I don't know if the hints are enough in past chapters, but I'll just tell you here:**

**Zero is hybrid. He's basically a Human-turned-into-Doll. That's why he's called F-Doll or Fake Doll because he's not a complete machine. He has every organ that human have but also has Doll's characteristics such as Digi-mind and a core inside on him, not to mention several part of his "human" part is being enhance/replace/strenghen with Doll's part, so yeah he is basically hybrid Humad-Doll.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. The update may be slower but it will still continue. Thank you for reading this story and don't forget to review. Bye!**


	11. Log IV

**Happy new year! Well, it's quite late but at least I say that. Anyway, the update may continue on more faster speed now but I still have problem with my grammar. So, if anyone able to help me, I'll be more grateful for that.**

* * *

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [002-1] (Status: Recovery 90%)**

We have achieved **[REDACTED]** of our progress of this research. With so many data we have, it won't be long until our first successful perfect subject to be born from our labor of work. There is nothing wrong until now and the two subjects, Shina and Ichiko, have also helping with our benefactor's cause, so we won't need to worry about future expenses. However, there is one thing we are quite regretting to be happen.

It was happened not long after Prof. **[REDACTED]**'s son woke up from his dead slumber. At first, we aren't noticing anything wrong with their conversation and it seems like a normal bonding between a mom and her son. However, three weeks after that, we found out Prof. **[REDACTED]** was trying to escape from this facility, bringing her son and most of our research data for still unknown reason. They are able to slip pass through our security and almost leaving the forest area… of not by coincidence that they stumble upon passing Sangvis Ferri's doll battalion and got killed in process. The data is apparently saved and we're able to recover it.

Even so, some of our men are suspicious about the whole things. Our location is **[REDACTED]** but our place is hidden well enough that unless they come very close, they won't be able to tell if there is **[REDACTED]**. The fact that she and her son come across Sangvis' dolls is quite unfortunate, yet the way they somehow appear out of blue is what make it strange. Our benefactor said that we shouldn't concerned with that and focus on our work, but we're still unsure if this is simply an incident… or by very miniscule chance that the Sangvis is actually helping us "remove" unnecessary attention.

I hope, nothing too bizarre happen in the future.

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [002-7] (Status: Recovery 80%)**

What have we done.

Now, everything is made sense. The project, Professor's death, everything. We had at first though this project to help humankind to live long enough without worry about impending death that can came anywhere, anytime, but then since the death of the professor and her revived son, the true color of this project is finally revealed. The **[REDACTED]** is not for reviving the death to life, but for the preparation of creating **[REDACTED]**. It is beyond comprehension; how powerful **[REDACTED]** is if it is awakened. No human or doll, even Sangvis Ferri nor military would be able to stop this abomination if it let loss to the world. Its adaptive capability is what make it scary. If you throw it on warzone, it would quickly adapt to the situation and able to survive.

Our men had been talking to our benefactor, **[REDACTED]** that this thing must be destroyed and we should bury this whole project so no one would be able to restart the project. And what is his answer? Massive massacre. The first two survived subject, Shina and Ichiko were slaughtering everyone under his command. Our emergency gun proves nothing to them and most of us got killed without able to give any meaningful resistance. Those who survive either forced to work again by got threatened by death sentence if refusing or able to escape and if lucky report to nearby military for requesting a help.

Godspeed for those who survive. You need it.

**Project [REDACTED] – Log [003-3] (Status: Recovery 75%)**

This is may be the final log we can put in here.

It's finally here! We got some contact with the combination force of military and GnK force and they will soon assault this place in no time. At last, we can finally free! However, if we just left it out like this, those opportunist in military may use this project's knowledge to do something far more worse. Then, we're agreeing that we should destroy this whole project before they are coming here.

Some of our men were able to planted bombs in most crucial places and we're making sure that **[REDACTED]** won't survive from the blast. However, considering the **[REDACTED]** is almost complete, we must make sure it will not survive too, no matter what. So, this is the message for those who happen to find this log:

If you happen to found **[REDACTED]** alive, kill it on spot.

**[End of the Log]**

* * *

After Angelica read those logs again, she fell into silence for what had she have done in the past. One can say she betray the expectation of those people who wrote these logs, but considering the situation at the time, she won't be better than any of them. She then takes her cigarettes before light up one of them and stare upon the darkness of night's sky.

"I may make a mistake, but no one know the future will hold. If he will become angel who will help humanity survive, or a demon who will destroy everything."

* * *

**And that's all of this final log chapter. If you asked me what is the meaning behind these log chapter, it is a hint toward Zero's past. Also, here's a bit of things I want to share:**

* * *

**Character In-Game (What-If) Description & Stats**

**Name: **Zero (404 Ver.)

**Weapon: **AMT Hardballer "Duality" [CSM-Heavy/Hybrid]

**Classification Unit: **Handgun (HG), Extra Unit

**Stats :  
HP : **121 (x1, Max)**  
Damage : **50(x1, Max)**  
Accuracy : **87**  
Evasion : **120**  
Rate of Fire : **65**  
Move Speed : **17**  
Armor : **0**  
Crit. Rate : **20%**  
Crit. Damage : **60%**  
Armor Pen. : **17

**Skill:**

**[Zero Exception]: **Increases one-self and allies stats. Depends on allies' class, there is difference in buffs. In details: (1) HG : DMG Increase, (2) SMG : EVA Increase, (3) RF : Crit. Rate Increase, (4) AR: Crit. DMG Increase, (5) MG: ROF Increase.

**Description:**

A special "human" unit of Team 404. Originally belongs to Task Force DEFY, he was found by Angelica after the assault toward unknown secret facility and then raised inside DEFY in secret before transferred to Team 404 for safety reason. A "person" with deep secret inside his body who, despite seems carefree in aptitude, he is a quite serious toward his mission and only follow Angelica's order with rarely any question due life-debt to her. Secretly a bit afraid toward AK-12 after being traumatized for certain event.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. See you on the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Sorry for a really long time update. You may know some of the reason and I am still alive thank you very much. So yeah, I was really busy IRL for my upcoming research as my final work before I got my bachelor title. Anyway, I may be doing long updates again, so I'm very sorry for that. Alright, that's all for now. Stay save everyone and try to keep inside your house unless something important happen.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Girls' Frontline or any characters in it. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Life 5: A Prophetic Memory**

* * *

Once he opens his eyes, he found himself at the burning field. Human and doll's corpse can be seen everywhere and the sound of gun shooting is still audible in the air. The smell of oil and blood mixed together isn't improving the situation at the place. The young man looks around in confusing and asked:

"Where am I?"

This young man is Zero. After the last collaboration mission with AR-Team he was coming home and goes straight to the bed. The others from 404 Team got concerned but considering he's just exhausted from the mission he got. The young man himself, once his head touch the pillow he immediately goes to dreamland. However, after a long duration of darkness he has saw, he saw his dream and didn't expected to be such scenery.

"Where the hell is this place!? A battlefield? Why am I in such place—"

His words, however is shut down when he seen the figure in front of him, not far from his standing. The figure is covered in long jet-black hood and make it harder to see his appearance due the figure is backing him. However, there are things that Zero can recognize from that figure. That figure is holding two weapons, one is a pistol and the other is assault rifle. It may be not wrong to see a figure holding a weapon or two in such place, but for Zero, he recognizes that weapon.

"You, how did you get that weapon!?"

He asked the figure with threatening tone. The figure reacted to his question and slowly turn around to see him. However, when Zero can see the appearance of that figure, his face is full of shock.

"You, you're—"

However, his words can't be complete as the figure shot him on his head.

* * *

"HA….!" Zero wake up from his dream in full sweat, "Is that… a dream?" he slowly calming his breath before thinking about what he seen in his dream, "It's too realistic to be a dream. Is this what they call prophetic dream?" he keeps thinking about it and no matter how he does, he can't admit that the person in his dream is looks very similar to him, or more like it was him. Is that what will he become? Even Zero can't tell or refuse that kind of fate, because he knows well about himself. More than anyone…

"Ah… no time for this. Maybe I should drink something before going back to sleep," he said in annoyance as he stands up and walks toward the kitchen. It's still in the middle of night and everyone are still sleeping. He walks slowly so he won't wake them up. However, when he has arrived on the kitchen, he meets with familiar face, "Huh? 45?"

"Oh, Zero. Such a rare thing to see you on this time," 45 answered while sipping a cup of coffee, "Didn't you got tired after your last mission?"

"Tired doesn't mean I can sleep that peacefully. I'm not 11, you know?"

"Well, yeah. You're not her," she said while pointing on other side of table, "But I know you well that you won't simply woke up in the middle of night unless something is in your mind. Care to share with this old doll?"

"You sound like you have been operating in more than 10 years," Zero said in sigh before end up sitting on the opposite side of 45, "And well, hate to admit but am I really have that kind of bad habit?"

"We may be not that long together in this group," 45 continued, "But don't underestimate me on understanding others. Moreover, that was most surprising thing about you."

"About what?"

"The fact that you're so hard to be read when on the mission yet so easy to be tell when out of it. Like a secret information before and when passed to the one who asked."

"Is that one of your programs or something?"

"No. It's just given from someone," 45 said with slightly sad face. When he saw that, Zero know what she means.

Team 404 consists of group of renegade T-dolls with their own problem. Some of it is what truly change their life before become such renegade doll. Of course, there's no way they can easily share their life experience, but Zero, after gaining some form of trust from them, is able to know a part or two about their past, especially 45's past.

UMP 45, once belongs to Griffin's along with a doll that quite close to her at that time, UMP 40. Unlike other dolls, 45 didn't receive some necessary module that a T-doll suppose to have, resulting to having a bad result in her training. Her supervisor always angry at her, she got anxiety issue because of that, but not all is bad memory. It was thanks to 40 that she can hold up until they first mission together, which ironically become their last mission together too, and the very reason why 45 made this group of renegade dolls.

"Then, what is it?" 45 asked, "What is in your mind right now?"

"Even if you asked me, I'm not really sure," Zero answered a bit cryptic, "Tell me, what happen if a past you not even know about is finally coming to get you?"

"You mean you do something bad to someone, forget about it and now you pay your karma for that, even if you really don't remember about it?" 45 said but unsure for what she concluded, "I don't really know, but should you deal with it?"

"Yes I should, if know what I should deal with," Zero said with honest tone. He said the truth. He didn't know what he was dealing with before. Who's that person he meet on that place? How did he know about his name? Why he seems know more about him than himself? And what's he mean by "not the right time"? There are so much thing on his mind that he didn't realize that his arm somewhat acting strange.

"H-hey, Zero!? Your arm!"

"Huh?" he then looks at his left. He saw it acting out of his will, "Ah, not again," Zero then grab it with his other arm until it calmed down, "Finally. To think it will be acting up now."

"Should I help you?" 45 asked.

"Yes, can you take my tools on my room?" Zero asked, which 45 answered by coming to his room and taking what he requested. Few seconds later, she come back with box of tools on her hand.

"This one, right? 45 asked.

"Yes. Now put that box on table and help me hold my left arm. It may be acting up again," with his instruction, 45 began to help him with his left that he… open up? Yes. He opens his left arm by removing his skin-like shell before uncover a mechanical structure inside of it. One may say that he may receive prosthetics arm as a result of injury, but his is not the case—

—because more than fifty percent of his body was replaced by it.

This was found out when Ange took him to some hospital after she recover him from her mission. The doctor, which Ange trust for his care, is also don't believe to what he saw. It almost like interior of a doll but covered by 'real' human-like skin, meat, muscle and many more. Zero has two life sources, his heart and a core that still unknown how and when it was made, which mean he can't die until both sources destroyed, but still weakened as a result if one is out of commission. Such revolutionary yet terrifying discovery is what made Ange to hide him inside the DEFY Task Force and later on at Team 404. She can image how much and how far someone will try to acquired so called "knowledge" in form of Zero's body. None of them are good.

Neither a human or a machine. That what he is.

"This thing is really like to acting up, isn't?" 45 said while looking at Zero fixing his left arm, "It's such unfortunate that no one have replacement part, or should I say there is none to be exist so far."

"Yeah, that's why I should be more careful about—YIKES! I was just touching my nerve system, was I?" he said while literary can't feel his left arm due his own careless.

"Yes, and you should be more careful from now on," 45 warns, as she also try to understand the structure of his mechanical left arm, "No matter how much I see it, it's still surreal that you can combine human part and electronic part like this."

"And whoever made me is certainly genius, or crazy," Zero said before finishing his repairing, "Alright, this should be enough. However, to be more safe I should go to the doctor later for check-up."

"Yes, you should," 45 said before standing up, "Alright. Let's go to sleep. 416 may scold us if we didn't wake up due sleepless."

"Alright. You go first, I still need to put the box back," Zero answered.

"Okay. Good night Zero."

"Good night," Zero said before 45 leave him alone. After he put his stuff back he immediately goes back to his room to continue his sleeping. Once he is on his room, he looks at the mirror because he felt like someone was watching him, "…Maybe just my imagination," he shocks his head before return to bed and goes sleep. What he didn't know that his mirror reflection didn't follow him, as his reflection eyes turn red and wearing a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

"Did you call me?"

"Yes, I did. What did you do before?"

"Me? Just a bit reunion. Well, not really a reunion as we practically didn't really meet face-to-face."

"I see… I don't care."

"Yet you asked me. How curious."

"Shut up. Moreover, I have job for you."

"As part of our agreement, right?"

"Yes. I want you to recover a doll."

"Let me guess, you want me to take "her", right?"

"Correct. It seems you have meet "her" before."

"Just happen to passing each other. So, what's your plan?"

"We will use my father's data as a bait. Then Agent will surround her and her teammates so they won't be able to escape."

"I see, but I don't see why I needed in this."

"For precaution."

"In case they are able to escape, eh? Sound like I just cleaning her mess."

"You want to do it or not? Answer me."

"Alright-alright, geez… Elisa, you should learn to take things easy once a while."

"Same as you, Alter. You take things easy way too much. It may cost something in the future."

"May I? Or may I not? No one know, including myself. However, it doesn't mean I don't have insurance for that."

"And what is that insurance?"

"That's a secret, my little lady."

"Don't call me "your". I'm no one but my father's."

"…Fine. At least learn a humor or two for your own sake. Anyway, I'll be going to prepare my stuff."

"Don't take too much time. I can be a bit tolerance but Agent may not be the same."

"Sure-sure. Let's expecting a good result later."

…

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, you can go out Agent. Anyway, how's your investigation?"

"I'm sincerely apologize master but he is way too much unknown. No matter where I go, I can't find a single thing about this man. As if… he just come out from thin air."

"Keep searching. This man's knowledge is beyond our understanding. He may be our allies now, but who knows when he will be our greatest enemy later."

"Affirmative. I'll keep searching. And the other mission?"

"Make sure you don't fail."

"Acknowledge."

…

"This man, who is he, I wonder? And what he means by "Project Ark"?"


End file.
